Buckets for excavating machines such as hydraulic excavators, loaders, backhoes and the like typically have a straight cutting edge and/or multiple teeth mounted on such cutting edge that penetrate the ground along a linear line and in a single plane. Such buckets experience difficulty in penetrating the ground when encountering especially hard to penetrate types of soils, such as those with rocks or caliche. Various prior devices have been employed to provide increased penetration. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,045 for a Cutting Blade, issued Dec. 19, 1939 to C. L. Jeffrey. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,866 for a Toothed Cutter Lip, issued Aug. 5, 1924 to H. G. Washburn Et. Al. Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,433 for a Ripping Bucket Arrangement, issued Oct. 14, 1986 to Harvey A. Knell. The prior attempts either still lack high penetration ability because they do not employ teeth, lack versatility for use in other applications, or add undue complexity and expense to the bucket.
The present invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.